It Ends Tonight
by Flames101
Summary: "Come on, Hotch, you and I both know that single parent's don't get days to themselves." "They do when the people that love them are allowed to help them out... you've got me." Written for the Facebook group: Smut Challenge Group: Valentine's Day Challenge. 3rd place winner! JJ/Hotch. Ch3 is new!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all! So here's a new little three shot (I think) from me. It's written for the Valentine's Challenge for the facebook Smut Challenge Group. So, it will be rated M, for sure, probably by the last chapter. My pairing is JJ/Hotch and my three prompts are: surprise Valentine's Day wedding; hitting a deer; and helping the less fortunate. Hope you enjoy!

Title comes from The All American Rejects' song of the same name It Ends Tonight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

JJ couldn't believe she was actually making her way towards the BAU bullpen so early that morning. She wasn't supposed to be there, none of them were, even though it was only Thursday. The team had been given a respite of five days that began that very day, Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, because she'd forgotten to take home all the necessary files she'd needed to take the previous night, she was here, at five am, getting the work she'd be spending most of her mini-vacation working on.

Pulling open the glass doors, she entered the dim room. The only light there was came from the few windows interspersed throughout, and they only showed how early it really was. Without lights on, she needed a moment to let her eyes adjust before walking the maze to her desk. Luckily, she reached it without incident, a broken, or even stubbed toe, would ruin her jam-packed day.

She clicked on her desk lamp and sat down to sort through the mess that was her desk. After five minutes of rifling through files, the pile of take home cases got larger and larger. She would be spending every minute after today working on these. Which was a shame, she really wanted to do something special with Henry. But she was so behind, she needed this time off to catch up.

"JJ?"

She jumped in her seat at the sound of the deep voice. Of course she'd known she wasn't the only one in the building, still she hadn't expected anyone to be around here.

She searched the room and found a tall figure standing up above, looking down into the bullpen from the walkway. As soon as her eyes landed on them, the figure started to make their way down the stairs. As he approached, it became very apparent to her that it was her boss who'd also made an early morning visit to the BAU.

She waited silently for him and when he finally stood in front of her she could see that he was dressed casually, in a dark-green pullover sweater and jeans. Clearly, this hadn't been a planned stop for him either.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, watching her curiously.

Swiveling her chair around, she came back to face him with the massive stack of files in hand. "I needed to get these. Forgot to take them with me yesterday."

Hotch looked from the files to her face, a frown taking over his face. "JJ, I didn't give you or the team five days off so you could just go work at home…" he scolded lightly.

She gave him a small, strained smile. "I know."

Frown still on his face, he didn't bother to continue to caution her, even though she could tell he wanted to. "You're still going to be there tonight, right?"

"Hotch," she said in surprise. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good," he finished, a relieved smile on his face.

She let out a sigh, standing up with the files hugged to her chest. "Still, I'll be cutting it a bit close… I've got this volunteering thing at lunchtime to do, but I should be able to make it."

JJ had been unexpectedly signed up to volunteer for a local school's Valentine's dance by Garcia. It wasn't your typical dance, though; it was specifically geared toward the low-income families of students who attended the school and some of the neighboring ones around it. It was a nice thing to do for people who didn't have much, and JJ, under normal circumstances, would be more than happy to do it. It was just, lately, she felt so run down and tired; becoming a single parent without much notice would do that to you, she guessed.

Will had left her hanging high and dry one day almost two months ago, and JJ had been dealing with the aftermath ever since, especially with Henry. The little boy could not understand why his father had left. And JJ was struggling to make it clear to him that it had nothing to do with him.

Combining it all with the fact that Garcia had suddenly backed out of the commitment, JJ wasn't feeling as lovey as the holiday called for.

She turned to grab her purse, in a hurry to get out of there so she could buy herself a coffee before heading over to the school to start helping out. She was stopped in her tracks, however, when Hotch's hand grabbed her forearm gently. She turned around to see him watching her with concern and something else.

"When was the last time you had a day just for yourself, JJ?" he questioned her.

She gave a nervous laugh under the intensity of his stare. "Come on, Hotch, you and I both know that single parent's don't get days to themselves."

"They do when the people that love them are allowed to help them out," Hotch countered.

"If I had a couple of Jessica's or Sean's I would totally let them help me out, but the family I've got might as well be non-existent."

Hotch was silent for a moment before he took a step closer to her. "You've got me…"

She held her breath, ready for the argument they'd been having for more than a few months now. She could see it in his eyes, all the words he'd said before, all the words he wanted to say again, and then some. But, she just couldn't let him.

Placing a hand on his chest caught his attention momentarily. "Aaron… you know I value your friendship, right?"

His eyes re-met hers and there was a hardness to them that she'd been seeing more of late. The more and more she'd refused to acknowledge whatever there was between them, the more and more he'd been feeling like she was pushing him away. And she guessed that _was_ what she was doing, but it was for both their sakes. Hotch was a special person, and she was just one disaster after another; she did not want to put that in his life.

He took a step away from her. "Friendship, right…" he said dryly. Hotch began to turn away from her without anymore said.

It shocked her because he usually had more to say, an argument as to why they should be more than friends, something.

"Aaron, wait," she called out to him surprisingly.

She heard him let out a sigh before he turned to face her again. "What, JJ?" he exclaimed uncharacteristically. "Wait? Wait for what? I've been waiting for a while now… and you've given me nothing to show that I'm actually waiting for something. You say you value my friendship? But, for God's sake, you don't even let me do anything for you that's remotely friendly… It's like all you want me to be is your boss. Fine, that's what I am. End of story." All she could do was stand there with her mouth dropped open. When she didn't respond he let out a gruff, "Good," and turned back for the stairs.

She opened her mouth to call after him but closed it quickly. Wasn't this what she wanted, for him to give up on any silly notion of there ever being a 'them'? Yeah, she guessed it was. But why, after finally getting what she wanted, did she feel so awful?

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. And hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second one; it's a little shorter, but I promise the third one will be much longer and jam-packed with goodness. Anyways, let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Aren't you just a bowl full of sunshine today?"

Hotch looked up from his work—folding together red and white favor boxes, filling them with chocolate, before sealing and gluing a red, origami rose to the top; one down, twenty more to go—to see Rossi watching him instead of constructing his own boxes.

"What?" he responded so eloquently.

His best friend pushed aside his share of yet to be constructed boxes and frowned at him. _Uh oh,_ Hotch knew that look. He was about to be profiled.

"You were fine when we all left you yesterday," Rossi began to deduce. "You went to pick up Jack… Jack's all right, isn't he?"

"Jack's fine," he replied shortly, keeping his eyes down on his work. "Who said anything was wrong, anyways?"

"Not me. I'm just trying to figure out what you did between now and last night that's got you in such a grumpy mood," his friend continued.

"Nothing. Besides, today's not about me, it's about Morgan and Emily, we should focus on making sure their day is perfect…" he tried to deflect.

"That's what Garcia is for," Rossi said. "She's the General and we're the soldiers who follow her orders."

That was true. This whole day, hi-jacking everyone's Valentine's Day—not that he had any plans to be hi-jacked—had been her idea. Morgan and Emily had been engaged for months now, but with Emily's job overseas and Morgan here they hadn't found a moment to tie the knot or even plan a day to do it either. When Garcia heard Emily was coming over for a Valentine's weekend with Morgan, she decided on and began to implement Operation Surprise V-day Wedding.

"How is she getting both Emily and Morgan to the hotel without them suspecting anything, by the way?" Hotch asked; as much as he was curious he was also desperately trying to keep the former topic buried.

Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? It's Penelope; she works in mysterious ways… But, back to you."

_Geesh, he's like a dog with a bone…_ Hotch stood up. "Maybe I should check on Reid and the decorations—"

"Aaron," Rossi began in a no-nonsense voice. "Sit down." The look he was being given told him this was not a time to argue. He did as told. "Reid's got Alex with him, she'll set him straight.

"Now, if it wasn't something that happened last night then it was this morning, then. You said you went to the BAU. What happened?"

Hotch involuntarily grimaced which gave him away immediately. He couldn't help it. The incident with JJ hadn't gone the way he'd wanted. But how much longer was he supposed to sit around and wait for her while she denied that there was anything between them?

She kept going on and on about how they were just friends, like they'd never shared a kiss shortly after Maeve's death when JJ was distraught over not being able to help Reid. Like, she'd never come to him after Will had left her and cried her eyes out, not over Will, but for her son. Like they'd never found their way into his bed after a long night of talking and confessions—his seemingly eternal crush on her and vice versa—only to come together with whispered, heated admissions of their love for each other. No, she wanted to pretend it all way.

Well, he was just done.

"JJ," Rossi figured resolutely.

He let out a sigh. "JJ," he confirmed. He'd tried to keep it all hidden away but the old guy figured it all out somehow and now he could use some advice. "I saw her. She's tired, she's got a lot on her plate and I… I just want to help her. But she won't let me in. How long am I supposed to wait until she remembers what she already knows?"

"Well… that's a stupid question," Rossi answered nonchalantly.

Figures, he'd get an answer like this from him. What was he doing asking a three-time divorcee for relationship advice? He let out a long-suffering sigh and braced himself as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you love her?"

He hated when people answered a question with a question. "Of course I do. That's what this is all about, isn't it? I love her and she loves me. Only she doesn't want to re-admit it. And for the life of me I don't know why."

Crinkling sounds came from his hands and he looked down to see his fingers crushing the current box he'd been folding. He definitely needed to calm down a bit. He dropped the box—no need to mess up Morgan and Emily's special day, just because he would never have his own real special day—and flexed his fingers a bit.

"Well, to answer your original question, you love her, she loves you, you wait for as long as it takes for sense to reach her," Rossi replied.

"That may be awhile…" he said sadly.

"So what? Are you saying she isn't worth the wait? That there's a time limit on your love? Maybe you don't deserve her then."

"That's _not_ what I'm saying… I'm just tired of her running," he admitted.

"Trust me, Hotch, so is she. She's running winded and soon she'll need to stop to catch her breath. That's when you need to be there, to sweep her off her feet," he paused to give his shoulder a pat. "Don't fail her now. She needs you."

He was right, he knew. And he should have seen that without Rossi having to point it out to him. JJ was coming off a bad divorce; she was likely scared to jump into something new so quickly, even if she knew it was the rightest thing in the world. He'd just have to be there for her discreetly until the moment she asked for him. That's when he'd do just as Rossi instructed him to do. He'd sweep in, he'd make her feel loved and cherished and show her she was the most important person in the world.

He just hoped their stalemate of a relationship would end soon so their real relationship could begin.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter, a deer tragically loses its life and JJ and Hotch find their way back to each other. Lol.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and thanks for the reviews: **mummacass** _(lol. she'll get over it soon.);_ **MaddieNicole; Alicia; beaglelover719** _(Thanks! Reason to come next chapter); _**deeda** _(Thank you! It's good to be writing again)_; **Guest; and CMPerry.**

I'll try to update later today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey! Last chapter for you all. This one brings on the M-rating. Hope you like. And please let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

JJ drove as quickly as she could while trying to stay within acceptable speeding limits. She was late. The dance at the school, while being a complete success, ran later than she'd thought it would. And now she was racing to make up for lost time. There was absolutely no way she was going to miss the wedding of two of her best friends. After everything she'd been through these past few months, this would not be one more thing to add to her growing list of tragedies/disappointments/failures.

It just seemed like everything was building up, adding together, and closing in around her. She pulled down the zipper of her leather jacket. In fact, she literally felt like she couldn't breathe.

On her long list of mess ups, the biggest one she regretted was Hotch. It was only a few months ago that she realized her long-time crush on Hotch, thought to be unrequited for so long, was actually mutual. They were in a hotel bar after closing a case, having a drink, when it suddenly hit her. Hotch liked her. Of course, there hadn't been anything explicitly romantic about the situation to clue her in. It was just in the way he watched her, how he hung off her every word, his encouraging comments and suggestions.

Unintentionally, she encouraged him to pursue her from that point on. Until it all culminated to a grief filled kiss that somehow got back to Will and had ended her marriage.

Of course, Hotch didn't know that fact. She didn't want him to. It wasn't his fault really. He was free to be with anyone he wanted, she wasn't. And she knew that if he knew the kiss was part of the reason why Will had left her, he'd feel guilty. Something she didn't want to burden him with.

But now, two months later, Will was long gone from her life and she had Hotch, a man who understood her and cared for her. A man who deserved so much more than her, except she was finding it harder and harder to resist him. To remember the reasons why they shouldn't be together.

JJ loved him. _So much._ She wanted nothing more than to be with him. Why wasn't she again?

_Because…_

For the life of her she couldn't think of why he wasn't by her side right now. It had something to do with her being trouble, she knew. But she could be better. She would be a better person with him in her life. Because he made things all better.

_Yes,_ she thought excitedly. He was what she wanted and she'd tell him as soon as she could get to this obscure hotel Garcia had booked in the middle of nowhere.

One thing was for sure, with her driving like a madwoman, she was sure glad the roads were deserted way out here. Not a car in sight.

JJ hit the accelerator just a little bit harder, willing to risk a ticket to get to the hotel, to Hotch, and hopefully happiness.

And that's when it happened. One minute the road was barren and the next a small herd of deer were veering in front of her, coming out of nowhere. JJ's eyes widened as she saw them coming closer, faster.

She would have made it, if that last deer hadn't straggled along. One minute, she was headed on a straight course, the next the wind was being knocked out of her, as her car made impact and the seatbelt cut into her. Her car did a three-sixty before coming to a halt dangerously close to the divider of the highway.

Gasping for breath, it took a few minutes for her to be able to see straight.

_What the hell just happened?_ she wondered to herself, bewilderedly.

Her eyes scanned the interior of her car, before her hands were finally able to move. She unbuckled her seat belt, wincing from the bruises she'd gained. Deeming herself alive and relatively unharmed, she looked up to see the hood of her car bunched up and some twenty feet ahead a prone body lay on the road.

"Oh my God…" she breathed out; tears came to her eyes instantaneously.

She scrambled out of her SUV, moving towards the lifeless body. She stopped some five-feet away, looking on in horror before turning to the side and vomiting. What had she done? _Oh, God…_

JJ practically fled back to her car, where she proceeded to place her forehead against the cool steering wheel, attempting to catch her breath. She needed to think. She needed to do something? Call someone maybe? Her blue eyes searched the passenger seat for her phone and when she didn't find it, she searched the floor in front of it. That's where she found the piece of technology.

Dialing a number quickly, she put the phone to her ear, and waited for someone to pick up. It seemed like it took forever, she counted each and every ring, each one was one too long.

Finally, "JJ?"

"Aaron, I need you…"

* * *

Hotch couldn't believe it. Rossi had been right. He'd said that JJ would reach out to him, that she would tell him that she needed him and she had. Though, the actual call had been unexpected and for a few moments absolutely terrifying—she was in a car crash, she was hurt; a person was dead, no, just a deer. JJ had been pretty frantic during the duration of the conversation. But in the end he'd managed to figure out where she was, that she was very badly shaken, but not hurt. Thank, God.

So, after conveying this to Garcia and the wedding party they'd decided to hold off on the wedding for an hour or two until he made sure JJ was all right and was with them for the happy occasion.

He was now on his way to her, hurrying as fast as was safely possible—he didn't want to risk an accident and not be there for her. He'd called EMS, a tow-truck, and animal control, they'd all hit the sight when he did. Which was good, he didn't want to overwhelm JJ.

For now, he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she'd called _him_ of all people. Not Garcia, not Reid, but him. Hotch thought it a very good sign, the exact sign Rossi told him to look for. And he was ready to do as told, he was going to sweep the beautiful woman off her feet and never let her go. He had a feeling tonight was the night their stand-off would end. Tonight was the night, their lives could begin.

After a few more minutes of driving, Hotch finally reached the sight of the accident. Because he was coming from the opposite direction he had to pull close to the divider and turn on his hazard lights. He climbed out of his SUV and took in the area.

There was JJ's own SUV, badly bruised, the front fender destroyed. Not too far away was the now bloody deer. From the looks of its mangled body and the front bumper, JJ had to have been travelling at risky high speeds. He frowned at that. This could have been a lot worse than it turned out to be. JJ could have been seriously hurt.

Speaking of JJ… he glanced around and couldn't immediately see her. For a moment he felt nothing but fear and panic. What if something had happened to her? What if, after she'd called him, she'd suddenly felt ill and passed out, or worse?

"JJ!" he yelled out.

He jumped the railing to the other side, looking inside her SUV. She wasn't there, but he heard a whimpering sound come from close by. Speed-walking around the vehicle, he found her crouched on the ground, hands held out awkwardly in front of her. From what little light he could see they were covered in a thick, dark liquid. Blood?

"JJ?" he tried again. Her head darted towards him, and she attempted to scramble up to meet him. He helped her up, and once she was on her own two feet, she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, God, Hotch… I killed a deer!" she cried out into his shoulder.

He let out a sigh, holding her tightly, until she winced. He held her back by the shoulders, looking her over, up, then down. She was wearing a small black leather jacket, over top a purple knee length dress. The dress was so obviously stained by whatever was on her hands.

"JJ, are you hurt?" he asked her urgently. She looked at him with wide-blue eyes, uncomprehending. He took her hands in his, holding them up higher, to get her to look at them. "Is any of this yours?"

She took one look at her hands and visibly recoiled, before regaining her composure. "No… uh… no. After I hung up with you, I checked on the… on the deer. He's dead, Aaron."

He exhaled the breath that he thought he'd probably been holding since she'd called him. She was all right. JJ was all right. He pulled her back to him, careful of any potential bruising she may have incurred. He ran a shaky hand over her blonde head, as much to soothe her as it was for him.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. It was an accident," he murmured into her hair. "A sad accident…"

"But, it wasn't," she lamented surprisingly. "All I do is hurt things… Will, Henry, you! I'm horrible…" She pushed him back and he stood there waiting for her next move. "I don't deserve you. I thought I might… but this proves that I'm a bad person."

Her voice cracked on a sob and he knew she didn't want to say those words. What could he do, what could he say to change her mind? Rossi had said she'd call him. Well, she did. And now here she was, trying to push him away again.

"You're not a bad person. A bad person wouldn't check on Reid every day that he was gone; a bad person wouldn't help plan a surprise wedding while also keeping a volunteering commitment on the same day. A bad person wouldn't raise an angel like Henry. And a bad person certainly isn't someone that I love."

With each word uttered, he watched her expression change from self-torment to uncertainty to hopefulness. He took a step towards her. "Aaron—" she tried to stop him with a palm, but he stepped into it, pulling it up so it rested over his heart.

"No, JJ. I love you! I love every bit of goodness and light inside of you, you're not only beautiful on the outside but in as well," he paused, looking into her beautiful blue eyes marred by tears of self-doubt. "And there is nothing you can say that will make me believe or think otherwise.

"If you want to go on believing there's nothing between us, fine. I'll wait. I'm willing wait forever if that's what it takes. But don't ever tell me that you don't deserve me, because you're all that I want in this world."

She didn't say a word, only continued to stare at him wonderingly. He had no idea what she was thinking. He had no clue if what he'd said had gotten through to her. He guessed, as she continued to remain silent, that only time would tell.

With a bit of a resigned sigh, he attempted to step away from her. Ready to clean up this mess and give her her space. But, the palm that had been attempting to push him away only a moment before was suddenly grasping his suit-jacket tight.

And the next thing Hotch knew, JJ was suddenly pressed into him, angling herself up towards him. Her lips crashed over his fiercely, possessively, as if she were attempting to claim her territory. He let her dominate, plundering his mouth with her tongue after demanding entry, responding to her movements, to what she wanted.

JJ pressed him firmly into the back of the car, letting her hands roam his body hungrily. They were on the verge of something great here out in the middle of nowhere, a breakthrough. This was their moment. Everything bad between them, it ended tonight.

He had no clue how far things could have gotten, if it wasn't for the bright shining lights suddenly focused on their moving together bodies, they may have gotten pretty far. But, they seemed to both have enough sense to pull apart when they realized that the tow-truck had arrived, and that the sound of sirens wasn't too far off.

JJ still held him close, as she looked up into his eyes. There was an understanding there in those blue depths. They said, 'I love you, I accept you, and I'll never let you go.' That was enough for Hotch. Like he'd been trying to tell her for months now, he felt the exact same.

* * *

JJ smiled happily at the ecstatic pair of newlyweds. Derek and Emily were thanking each and every one of them profusely. When they'd gotten to her, she had to fight over their thanks to thank them for delaying the wedding for a couple of hours for her arrival. It meant a lot to her that they'd wait for her to get there.

Needless to say, when she and Hotch _had_ arrived, neither one of them looked fit to be seen in public. Without many words, Garcia and Emily had taken her up to her room and helped her adjust. The dress she'd been wearing to the dance and had been her choice for the wedding, a lovely purple number, was a lost cause. Luckily, Emily had a red-spaghetti strapped dress she'd intended to wear before she'd found out it was her wedding. She'd instantly lent it to JJ and she'd accepted it graciously. It fit snugly, Emily being a size or two smaller on top. But, it was a dress and she was grateful.

When the wedding had finally begun, JJ walked down the aisle before Emily, one of two maids-of-honor—Garcia, the other. She hadn't been able to help finding Hotch in the small crowd of a few close friends. He was watching her and only her, a tender look in his eyes, with heat seeping from beneath. She saw how his dark eyes had skimmed her from head to toe, lingering on a few choice assets. It sent a heat through her own body.

Now, the night was winding down. Emily and Morgan were ready to retreat to the privacy of the honeymoon suite they'd booked for them. And everyone else seemed to be ready to retire as well. Somehow, and JJ wasn't exactly sure how, Hotch appeared at her side the exact moment she was ready to go upstairs.

He looked at her with a question in his eyes. She answered it by taking his hand, leading the way. After everything she'd been through, JJ was tired of being unhappy and she was ready to let herself give in to the love of a good man.

They had a lot to talk about. But tonight wasn't about talking about their next step, it was about taking it. Wordlessly, they made it to JJ's hotel room. She unlocked the door and they entered the room that looked like any other room.

She stood there, staring straight ahead as Hotch turned around to shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure. No interruptions for them tonight. When his hands landed on her bare shoulders from behind she nearly jumped in the air.

He pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder and murmured close to her ear, "You ok?"

"Mm hmm..." she replied; she was, she was just nervous. It had been a while since they were together.

She felt the touch of his lips behind her ear, a mere graze before they pressed more firmly into the crook of her neck. JJ melted back into the heated touch, closing her eyes to savor the feel of him there behind her. His hands moved down the length of her arms, then up again, stopping at the thin straps of her dress, hesitating.

Turning in his arms, she looked up into his eyes and said, simply, "I love you." The look on his face reminded her that it'd been awhile since she'd told him so. She vowed then and there to make him feel loved always.

Hotch kissed her then, pulling her back to his body, molding her to his hard chest, as his hands roamed her back. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, encouraging her to open to him, which she eagerly did. He slid in, deepening the kiss, intensifying the moment.

She felt his hands find the zipper of her dress and his deft fingers began to pull it down. A second later she stepped away from his hard body, just far enough so she could slip the flimsy piece of fabric down the length of her. JJ stood before him half naked, her breasts exposed to the cool air. The dress had been much too fitted to allow for a bra. Her eyes searched his face to see that his own gaze had fallen just slightly below eye level. For a moment, she watched him watch her, fascinated that she could see that much desire in a man's eyes for her.

JJ stepped towards him, closing the distance between them; the thirty seconds it had taken to take the dress off had been far too long to go without touching him. Quickly, she helped him out of his shirt and tie. Exposing his broad chest to her touch, JJ didn't stop and hesitate, she ran her hands along the length of him. Kissing his lips quickly, she began a path of heated kisses down the middle of his chest, as her fingers rubbed circles into his skin. She continued on lower, until she was kneeling in front of him.

Pulling back, she eyed him from beneath the fringe of her eyelashes. She could see what he wanted her to do, she wanted it too. Slowly, JJ first undid his belt, the zipper came down next. Reaching a hand inside, JJ ran a finger down the hardness she found there. Hotch visibly shivered at her touch. Taking that as encouragement, she pulled down the material, letting it pool around his feet, before grabbing the band of his briefs and adding them to the pile.

His cock sprung free instantaneously, already hard and erect for her. Without any preamble, JJ opened her mouth and engulfed the tip of him between her lips, sucking gently.

"Oh, God…" she heard him murmur.

Taking in a bit more of him into her mouth, JJ swirled her tongue around him, teasing and tasting him. His hand went to her head, running his fingers through her blonde hair, as his hips began to thrust forward, as he fucked her mouth. She took him in as best as she could, letting him take what he needed.

"Fuck… JJ, I…" he tried to speak, but words apparently were failing him.

Before she knew what was happening he pulled back, taking his dick with him. "Aaron, what are you—"

His hands brought her up before him and he was suddenly guiding her towards the bed. Unceremoniously, he pushed her down onto the bed, so she sat on its edge. The next thing she knew, he was kneeling before her. His eyes told her just what he was doing: payback.

Fingers were already pulling down the red, lacy underwear she was wearing. She helped him along by lifting her hips for him. And then, he was there, between her legs, parting her wet folds with his fingers, allowing his tongue to dart in for a taste. She moaned out her approval for him, arching into his touch, wanting more.

Hotch licked up the center of her, plunging his tongue inside, before adding in a finger to help her along.

Her breath coming out in pants, she breathed out, "Oh God, oh fuck… Hotch… I need you…"

Hotch pulled his head back to look up at her with glazed, lust filled eyes, as his fingers continued to stroke her. "What do you need, JJ?"

Caught in a moment of ecstasy, JJ narrowed her eyes at him, crying out, "Fuck me, Aaron!"

Nodding his head once, he pulled away from her, climbing onto the bed; he reached for her, laying her beneath him. He came over top of her, a hand skimming her body, from breast to thigh. Going between her legs, she felt the tip of his cock nestle between her folds, teasing her.

JJ grabbed at his hard length, not able to wait a moment more, his eyes widened at her before giving her a grin. She guided him inside her, feeling every inch of him slide against her.

"Oh, yes…" she whispered into the room.

His hand came around her knee, pulling it up and around his waist, as he plunged into her again and again, until both of them came together frantically.

The two of them lay side by side, panting for breath, coming down from the high they'd just achieved.

JJ leaned up on an elbow to look down on the man that loved her despite all her flaws, and, she thought, maybe because of them too.

"Hi," she breathed out.

His hand reached out to caress her face. She enjoyed the content smile on his face; it'd been a while since she'd last seen it there. To know that she'd caused it was a great feeling. "Hi," he whispered back.

She leaned down to kiss his lips, not being able to resist it. His hand moved down to her shoulder, urging her to rest against his chest. She did so, putting her ear to his heart. For a few moments, she listened to his heartbeat, lost in its rhythms.

"JJ…" he said into the still air.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Don't… don't ever leave me?" The question caught her off guard, didn't he know that she'd love him forever.

"Never, Aaron," she said with as much conviction as she could muster. "You're stuck with me, forever."

"Good," he said, letting out a content sigh as his fingers stroked an absent pattern along her shoulder blades.

Sometime before they both dozed off, JJ whispered, "I'll love you, always."

* * *

Well, that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter**: jekkah **(_me too! I thought the idea of two grown men making cutesy boxes was hilarious);_ **Wren Calhoun** _(Rossi's advice is always awesome!);_ **shopgirl1999** _(JJ/Hotch rules!);_ **canny-bairn** _(thanks so much!_); **beaglelover719** _(RIP the deer; but his death was essential to the plot, lol);_ **p95000 **_(The Rossi/Hotch friendship is probably my favorite one to write);_ **CMPerry** _(thx! I enjoy writing Rossi_).

Thanks again!

PS: There's a link in my profile to the dress I sort of imagine JJ wearing, if you're curious.


End file.
